1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device, a liquid crystal display, a manufacturing method for a liquid crystal display, and a method for a darkening process of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1a is a top view of a pixel structure of a VA-type liquid crystal display panel. As shown in FIG. 1a, a pixel structure usually includes a scanning line (Gate) 1, a data line (Data) 2, a common electrode (Com), a thin-film-transistor (TFT) 4 and a pixel electrode 5. Wherein, the TFT 4 functions as a switch in the driving of the pixel. When the TFT 4 is turned on, a data signal can be written into the pixel electrode 5, and at the other time, the TFT 4 is turned off. In an actual production, because of metal residues or abnormal object, a channel of the TFT 4 may be short so as to lose the switching function, which results in bright point at the pixel. At this time, a darkening process for the pixel having the bright point is required.
As shown in FIG. 1a to FIG. 1c, firstly, disconnecting and breaking (the “X” shown in FIG. 1a to FIG. 1c represents disconnecting and breaking) the TFT 4 from the data line and the pixel electrode. Then, using a laser along “A” direction to irradiate an overlapping position of the pixel electrode and the common electrode (Acom) of a lower substrate. Under a high heat, the pixel electrode and the common electrode are melted together to realize conduction (In FIG. 1b, numeral “6” represent using the laser to achieve conduction). Accordingly, the pixel will be display as a dark point. However, when utilizing a technology such as COA (Color Filter On Array) or an organic flat layer, between the pixel electrode and the common electrode of the lower substrate, a very thick insulation layer is added, if the conventional darkening method is used, the laser power must be added in order to overcome the additional insulation layer such that repair difficulty is increased. When the laser power is increased, the temperature is also increased, the color resist and the pixel electrode is easily to explode and flip in the higher temperature such that appearance of the pixel electrode is changed so as to cause the abnormal situation of the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules. At the same time, the splash fragments are easily to generate a fragmental bright point problem so that the darkening process is failed.